shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heathlegs
Heathlegs is the het ship between Fishlegs Ingerman and Heather from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Riders of Berk Fishlegs and Heather met after Snotlout brought him and the other Dragon riders to beach that he had spotted her on while flying across it. He officers her water, along with Snotlout and Tuffnut her their own cups of water, but she only took one of them. The next day Heather joins Fishlegs and the others at the Dragon Academy, before she gets Fishlegs to tell her a few things about Gronckles. It was latter revealed that Heather was gathering dragon information for the Outcast Tribe, who are hold her family hostage if she didn't do as they save. Fishlegs and the others didn't realize Heather's reasons until they went to Outcast Island to back the Book of Dragons back from them, and after the Outcasts were about to over power them Heather comes to their rescue on Stormfly's back. After words Heather and her family leave Berk as they make their way back home. Dragons: Race to the Edge A few years later, the dragon knowledge that Heather had learn from Fishlegs and the other Dragon Riders allowed her to train and befriend an injured Razorwhip dragon she named Windshear. Season 1 Three years after they parted ways on Berk, their paths crossed with each other when Fishlegs and the other Dragons Riders began to search for a rouge dragon rider that ended up being Heather behind the mask. Before the rouge dragon rider's identity was revealed to them, Heather had placed Fishlegs in a tree to prevent him from getting involved in her revenge seeking mission, which is why she didn't tell him her reasons for it when he stated what she had earlier done to him. After words, Heather accompanies Fishlegs and the others back to their home outpost base, Dragon's Edge, where she later locked up their dragons before sneaking off in the middle of the night. Once the truth behind Heather's actions were revealed by her and Hiccup, after he had saved her from Dagur and learn from Johann that Heather's adaptive family were killed while her former home village was attacked by Dagur's fleet, Fishlegs became willing to forgive her and had stocked up Windshear's stall with a few extra sealugs, to which Heather thanks Fishlegs for. During some girl time between Heather and Astrid, Heather tells her that she likes Fishlegs and thinks that he is cute. Sometime later, Fishlegs and the others help Heather to attack Dagur's fleet as a capture mission, that she later made a kill mission, but she could get her avenge she learns from Hiccup that she is Dagur's long lost sister. After words, Heather leaves the Edge so she could have time to think alone. Season 2 When the two met again it was as enemies has Heather was revealed to have sided with Dagur and a tribe of ruthless Dragon Hunters. Fishlegs was upset about this, but when Astrid revealed the truth about Heather truly being a self planted spy he was relived. As it meant that Heather is still their friend and is helping them to take down the Dragon Hunters from the inside, but when the leader of the hunters, Viggo, uncovered this he had her captured. In which led to Fishlegs and the others coming to her rescue, even though she had to rescue when after Dagur let her got; and once the battle was over she left her Dragon Riders allies again. Season 3 Sometime after Heather and the Dragon Riders parted ways at one of the Dragon Hunter's island bases, Fishlegs and Heather have stayed in contact with each other through Terra mail, since Fishlegs knew that Heather needs someone to confine in after everything she's been through. He kept his letters from and to Heather a secret from the others, until they count onto him and left Fishlegs with little choice but to tell everyone who the letters are from and why. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Quotes Dragons: Race to the Edge Gold Rush Fanon It is speculated among fans that Heather and Fishlegs could possibly get back together again in the future due to them still being on friendly terms after their breakup. Behind the Scenes * According to the writers, Heather and Fishlegs were planned to be together since the first season of Race to the Edge. Heather was always meant to be a love interest for Fishlegs. * Heather and Fishlegs are also dating in the game Rise of Berk, according to the Valentine's Day promo in 2017. * Heathlegs are still an item in season 5 according to a promo picture posted by DreamWorks on the How to Train Your Dragon's official Facebook page. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Heather/Fishlegs tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : on Photos Fishlegs_meatlug_heather.jpg Heathleg.jpg Heathleg2.jpg Heathleg3.jpg Trivia * Douglas Sloan and Art Brown had mentioned that Fishlegs would get into a relationship with someone, but did not say who, and in season 3 of Race to the Edge the answer to that was gotten with Fishlegs and Heather starting a relationship which was short lived due to the writers had to adhere to what was going on at the time of the second film. * Fishlegs Ingerman is Hiccup Haddock's best friend while Heather is Astrid Hofferson's best friend. Navigation